staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
15 Czerwca 1998
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata (w tym: 6.05, 6.30. 7.00, 7.30 Wiadomości) 8.00 Murphy Brown (163) - serial komediowy, USA, 1996 8.20 Giełda 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Prognoza pogody 8.45 Dla dzieci: Mama i ja - program dla mamy i trzylatka 9.00 Goście w Tarasce - reportaż 9.20 Dla dzieci: Lokomotywa 9.30 Domowe przedszkole 9.55 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.00 Dr Quinn - serial /powt/ 10.50 Klub Samotnych Serc 11.10 Ochroniarz 11.20 Sto lat - magazyn ubezpieczeń społecznych 11.30 Sensacje XX wieku: No passaran 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 12.20 Co w kraju piszczy: Dzielnice dobre, dzielnice złe 12.45 Zobaczmy to jeszcze raz: Święto dzieci gór 13.10 Kwiaty Zalipia 13.30 Miniatury: Ryszard Krynicki: Magnetyczny punkt 13.35 Mordercza pora roku - film dokumentalny, Niemcy 14.30 Wiadomości 14.40 Dla młodych widzów: Szatnia 15.05 Wiadomości z ogrodów zoologicznych (7/26) - serial dokumentalny, USA 1980 15.35 Dla młodych widzów: MUR 16.00 Czasy - katolicki magazyn informacyjny 16.15 Moda na sukces (626) - serial obyczajowy, USA 16.40 Tydzień Prezydenta 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Klan (110) - telenowela, Polska 1998 17.50 Czytadło 18.05 Forum - program publicystyczny 18.50 Flesz - Wiadomości oraz prognoza pogody 19.00 Wieczorynka: Zwierzaki - cudaki 19.30 Wiadomości, sport i prognoza pogody 20.10 Teatr TV: Jerzy Niemczuk - "Głośna sprawa", Polska 20.55 Studio sport: Mistrzostwa Świata w Piłce Nożnej Francja '98 - mecz Niemcy - USA 23.00 Wiadomości oraz Sport 23.10 Mistrzowie kina: William A. Wellman - "Krwawy szlak"- film sensacyjny, USA 1.05 Klub Samotnych Serc 1.25 Orły nad Pyrlandią (powt.) 1.45 Czas na antyki: Porcelana 2.00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Sport telegram (powt.) 7.05 Dziennik krajowy 7.25 Prawie doskonali (34-ost.) - serial komediowy, USA, 1995 7.50 Studio urody 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 W labiryncie - serial obyczajowy, Polska 9.00 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy (6/7) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 10.00 Studio sport: Kolarski Wyścig Solidarności 10.30 Zaczarowane wiaderko - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 11.00 Kraina indygo (16-ost.) - serial obyczajowy, Francja 11.55 Złotopolscy (49) - telenowela, Polska 12.20 Akademia Zdrowia Dwójki - program rekreacyjno-sportowy 12.30 Familiada - teleturniej (wydanie specjalne) 13.00 Panorama 13.20 Dziennik krajowy (powt.) 13.40 Sprawni, odważni, waleczni: Niezwykła siódemka 14.10 Akademia Zdrowia Dwójki- program sportowo-rekreacyjny 14.25 Studio sport: Mistrzostwa Świata w Piłce Nożnej Francja '98 - mecz Anglia - Tunezja 16.20 Panorama 16.30 Koło fortuny - teleturniej 17.00 Program lokalny 17.25 Studio sport: Mistrzostwa Świata w Piłce Nożnej Francja '98 - mecz Rumunia - Kolumbia (w przerwie Panorama) 19.35 W krainie władcy smoków (20) - serial 20.05 Konopielka - komedia, Polska, 1981 21.35 Tele wizje kultury: Zeszyty literackie 22.00 Panorama 22.30 Sport telegram 22.40 Auto - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.05 Seans filmowy 23.35 Encyklopedia Sztuki XX wieku: Cyrograf nie podpisany, czyli wędrówki Ludwika Flaszena - film dokumentalny 0.30 Krzysztof Penderecki - Koncert na flet i orkiestrę 1.00 Akompaniatorka - dramat psychologiczny, Francja, 1992 2.40 Zakończenie programu TV Rzeszów 7.35 „Misie z niedżwiedziej krainy" - serial animowany prod.australijskiej 8.00 Aktualności - serwis informacyjny 8.10 Sportowa dwudziestka 8.35 „Maria z przedmieścia" - serial fab. prod. meksykańskiej 9.20 „Warzywnik" - serial poradnikowy prod. angielskiej 9.30 „Detektyw Bogi" - serial rysunkowy prod. hiszpańskiej 9.55 „Zwierzaki w zagrodzie" - serial animowany 10.00 „Owidiusz i Sykuś" - serial animowany prod. kanadyjskiej 10.20 „Tropiciele gwiazd" - serial fab. prod. australijskiej 10.50 "Nieujarzmiona Afryka" - serial przyrodniczy prod. francuskiej 11.20 „Delantero" - serial obyczajowy prod. angielskiej 12.05 "Mongolii - cud natury" - serial przyrodniczy prod. niemieckiej 12.50 „Warzywnik" - serial poradnikowy prod. angielskiej 13,05 Bedeker prywalny - Prof. Franciszek Ziejka" - program publicystyczny 13.30 Podróże kapitana Krzysztofa Baranowskiego 13.50 TV Polonia - retransmisja 15.00 Historia z kalendarza 15.05 Propozycje na dziś 15.10 „Detektyw Bogi" - serial rysunkowy prod. hiszpańskiej 15.35 „Zwierzaki w zagrodzie" - serial animowany 15.45 „Owidiusz i Sykuś" - serial animowany prod. kanadyjskiej 16.05 „Tropiciele gwiazd" - serial fab. prod. australijskiej 16.30 Muzyczne nowości 16.45 Kwadrans z posłem 17.00 Aktualności 17.20 Oglądaj TV Rzeszów 17.25 Muzyczna skrzynka 17.30 Sportowa dwudziestka 18.00 Granie na ekranie 18.35 „Tropiciele gwiazd" - serial fab. prod. australijskiej 19.30 „Nieujarzmiona Afryka" - serial przyrodniczy prod. francuskiej 20.05 „Delantero" - serial obyczajowy prod. angielskiej 20.55 „Mongolia - cud natury" - serial przyrodniczy prod. niemieckiej 21.45 Aktualności 22.00 Relacja z konferencji dotyczącej zasięgu nadawania TV Rzeszów 22.15 Muzyczne prezentacje 22.50 „Melduję posłusznie, że znowu tu jestem" - komedia prod. czechosłowackiej Polsat 6.00 Poranek z Polsatem 7.45 Polityczne graffiti 7.55 Poranne informacje 8.00 Garfield (31) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.30 Znak Zorro (10) - serial przygodowy, USA, 1990 9.00 Tarzan (10) - serial przygodowy, USA 9.30 Żar młodości (464) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada, 1973 10.30 Star Trek: Stacja kosmiczna (40) - serial SF, USA, 1994 11.30 Gorączka w mieście (14) - serial sensacyjny, USA 12.30 Dziewięciu wspaniałych - program rozrywkowy 13.00 Disco Polo Live (122) 14.00 Piramida: gra - zabawa 14.30 Drzewko szczęścia: gra - zabawa 15.00 Garfield (32) - serial animowany, USA, 1988 15.30 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Piraci Show: gra - zabawa 16.45 Star Trek: Stacja kosmiczna (41) - seria] SP. USA 17.45 Świat według Bundych (106) - serial komediowy, USA 18.15 Roseanne (41) - serial komediowy, USA 18.45 Informacje 18.55 Motopogoda Pirelli 19.00 Znak Zorro (11) - serial przygodowy, USA, 1990 19.30 Tarzan (11) - serial przygodowy, USA 20.00 Nikita (19) - serial sensacyjny, USA, 1997 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 21.00 MEGA HIT: Nico - film sensacyjny, USA, 1988 21.55 Losowanie LOTTO - szczęśliwy numerek przerwie filmu 22.55 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 23.00 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.20 Polityczne graffiti 23.30 Bumerang - program publicystyczny 0.05 Magazyn Teatru Otwartego 1.05 Dance TV 1.35 Przytul mnie 2.35 Plastic TV 3.00 Pożegnanie TVN 7.10 Telesklep 7.40 CIĘŻKO RANNE PANTOFLE 8.00 Troskliwe misie - serial anim. 8.25 Cyberkidz - serial 8.45 De De Reporter 9.00 Dobra cena - teleturniej 9.30 Melrose Place - serial 10.30 Manuela - telenowela 11.30 Jolanda - telenowela 12.00 Conan - serial 12.40 Pod dobrą gwiazdą 13.20 Telesklep 13.50 Mikan - serial anim. 14.15 Conan - łowca przygód - serial anim. 14.35 Magazyn NBA 15.05-17.25 NIEZŁY KANAŁ 15.05 W naszym kręgu - serial 15.30 Szkoła złamanych serc - serial 16.00 Bajer w Bel-Air - serial 16.25 Star Trek - serial 17.25 Melrose Place - serial 18.20 Co za dzień 18.40 TVN Fakty Regionalne 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty - informacje 19.25 Sport 19.30 Dobra Cena - teleturniej 20.00 Ogień - serial 21.00 Diagnoza: morderstwo - serial 22.00 Supergliny 22.30 Ludzie w drodze - program reporterów TVN 23.00 Kropka nad i 23.25 Ale plama 23.40 Star Trek - serial RTL 7 7.00 Zaklinanie poniedziałku 7.40 „Lassie" - serial dla młodzieży 8.10 „Ziemskie wędrówki" - film przyrodniczy 9.05 „Darkman III" - thriller fantastyczno-naukowy, USA 10.35 „Wóz pancerny" - western, USA 12.20 „Rewolwer i melonik" - serial sensacyjny 13.15 Teleshopping 14.15 „Z pomocą Niebios" - serial USA 15.05 „Słodka dolina" - serial dla młodzieży 15.30 Siódemka dzieciakom: Superpies, Orkiestra Oskara 16.20 „Strażnik czasu" - serial fantastyczno-naukowy 17.10 „Sliders" - serial fantastyczno-naukowy 18.00 „Sunset Beach" - serial USA 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia 19.00 „Szczury nadbrzeża" - serial policyjny 19.45 Prognoza pogody 19.55 „Ocean ognia" - film sensacyjny, USA 21.35 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia 21.45 „Cobra - oddział specjalny" - serial policyjny 22.40 „Policjanci z Miami" - serial policyjny 23.30 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia 23.45 „Sliders" - serial fantastyczno-naukowy 0.30 „Cobra - oddział specjalny" - serial policyjny 1.20 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 1.45 „Strażnik czasu" - serial fantastyczno-naukowy TV Polonia 7:00 Sport telegram 7:05 Powrót Arabeli (6/26): Pechowe jabłko - serial dla młodych widzów (powt.) 7:30 Wilki morskie (3/13): Nawiedzone jezioro - serial animowany dla dzieci (powt.) 8:00 Gawędy historyczne (powt.) 8:30 Wiadomości 8:45 Ala i As: Płyniemy żaglówką - program dla dzieci (powt.) 9:00 Kolorowe nutki - program muzyczny dla dzieci (powt.) 9:05 Tata, a Marcin powiedział (224): Bohater naszych czasów - program familijny (powt.) 9:15 Klan (97) - serial prod. polskIej 9:40 Panteon - magazyn (powt.) 9:55 Pocztylion (powt.) 10:05 Chłopi (7/13): Bór - serial prod. polskiej (powt.) 11:00 Telew.wiadomości literackie - magazyn (powt.) 11:30 Muzyka łagodzi obyczaje: Chopin i jego fortepian (1) (powt.) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Nie tylko muzyka: Był jazz - dramat prod. polskiej (powt.) 13:50 TLP - twoja lista przebojów - program muzyczny (powt.) 14:45 Informacje Studia Kontakt 15:00 Panorama 15:20 Program dnia 15:30 Polska - świat: Okiem polskiego reportera: Kultura pieniądza - reportaż 16:00 Polonijny magazyn gospodarczy (powt.) 16:30 Klan (97) - serial prod. polskiej (powt.) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Polskie ABC - program dla dzieci 17:45 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 18:15 Capital City (13/13): Narkotyki i ślimaki - serial prod. angielskiej 19:00 Dziennik TV J. Fedorowicza - program satyryczny 19:15 Dobranocka: Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany dla dzieci 19:25 Program dnia 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Czarno-białe i w kolorze: Historia jednego myśliwca - dramat wojenny prod. polskiej (1957) 21:15 Mała rzecz a cieszy 21:25 Powroty do żródeł: VI Forum Mediów Polonijnych 21:40 Kochany panie prezydencie - film dokumentalny 22:30 Panorama 23:05 Okna 23:45 Niedokończone rozdziały: Po nas choćby potop 24:00 Arcydzieła muzyki kameralnej: Oktety Josefa Myslivecka 0:30 Arcydzieła muzyki kameralnej: Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart - Divertimento KV 138 0:45 Program dnia, Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 0:50 Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany dla dzieci 1:00 Wiadomości 1:25 Sport 1:29 Prognoza pogody 1:30 Capital City (13/13): Narkotyki i ślimaki - serial prod. angielskiej 2:15 Dziennik TV J. Fedorowicza - program satyryczny 2:30 Panorama 3:05 Czarno-białe i w kolorze: Historia jednego myśliwca - dramat wojenny prod. polskiej (1957) 4:20 Mała rzecz a cieszy 4:45 Kochany panie prezydencie - film dokumentalny 5:35 Klan (97) - serial prod. polskiej (powt.) 6:00 W centrum uwagi 6:15 Informacje Studia Kontakt 6:30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 7:00 Zakończenie programu TV Dami 9.55 Program dnia 10.00 Przegląd prasy 10.05 Teledziennik 10.20 Staruszek Tom, Mistrz czarnej magii, Kacza zupa bez jaj - bajki (powt.) 10.45 „Upał" - komedia (powt.) 12.10 Tajemnice natury 12.25 Teletext 17.25 Program dnia 17.30 „Miś Uszatek" - bajka 18.00 Teledziennik 18.15 Operacja „Pustynna Burza" - cz. 2 18.45 „Historia pewnego małżeństwa" - odc. 1 - film obyczajowy 20.10 Z kamerą po świecie - odc. 1 20.45 Teledziennik 21.00 Nowa fala 74,5 MHz - opera mydlana 21.45 Bezpieczeństwo na drodze 21.50 Mały, wielki świat - dok. kulturowy 22.05 Dzieci - dok. medyczny 22.10 „Dekalog VII" - dramat fab. (powt.) 23.05 Teletext Animal Planet 10.00 Nature Watch 10.30 Kratt's Creatures 11.00 Rediscovery Of The World 12.00 Wíld Sanctuaries 12.30 Wildlife Days 13.00 Breed, All About It 13.30 Zoo Story 14.00 Jack Hanna's Zoo Life 14.30 Animal Doctor 15.00 Nature Watch 15.30 Kratt's Creatures 16.00 Human/Nature 17.00 Wíld At Heart 17.30 Jack Hanna's Animal Adventures 18.00 Rediscover Of The World 19.00 Nature Watch 19.30 Kratt's Creatures 20.00 Jack Hanna's Zoo Life 20.30 Animal Doctor 21.00 Espu 21.30 Horse Tales 22.00 Ocean Wilds 22.30 The Big Animal Show 23.00 Human/Nature 24.00 Rediscovery Of The World BBC Prime 5.00 Voluntary Matters 6.00 World News 6.30 Mr Wymi 6.45 BIue Peter 7.10 The Prince and the Pauper 7.45 Style Challenge 8.15 Can't Cook, Won't Cook 8.45 Kilroy 9.30 Animals in Uniform 10.00 Shadow of the Noose 10.55 Change That 11.20 Style Challenge 11.45 Can't Cook, Won't Cook 12.15 Kilroy 12.55 Songs of Praise 13.30 Animals in Uniform 14.00 Shadow of the Noose 15.00 Change That 15.25 Mr Wymi 15.40 Blue Peter 16.05 The Prince and the Pauper 16.30 Can't Cook, Won't Cook 17.00 World News 17.30 Wildlife: Under the Weather 18.00 Animals in Uniform 18.30 Rick Stein's Taste of the Sea 19.00 Porridge 19.30 Birds of a Feather 20.00 Hetty Wainthropp Investigates 21.00 World News 21.30 In Search of the Trojan War 22.30 Tracks 23.00 Love Hurts 24.00 Following a Score 0.30 Ensembles in Performance 1.00 Words and Music 1.30 Jazz, Raga and Synthesizers 2.00 Teaching Today: Health Education 4.00 Suenos World Spanish Cartoon Network 5.00 Omer and the Starchild 5.30 The Fruitties 6.00 Blinky Bill 6.30 Thomas the Tank Engine 6.45 The Magic Roundabout 7.00 The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries 7.15 Taz-Mania 7.30 Road Runner 7.45 Dexter's Laboratory 8.00 Cow and Chicken 8.15 Sylvester and Tweety 8.30 Tom & Jerry Kids 9.00 The Flintstone Kids 9.30 Blinky Bill 10.00 The Magic Roundabout 10.15 Thomas the Tank Engine 10.30 The Magic Roundabout 10.45 Thomas the Tank Engine 11.00 Top Cat 11.30 Hong Kong Phooey 12.00 The Bugs and Daffy Show 12.30 Popeye 13.00 Ðroopy 13.30 Tom and Jerry 14.00 Yogi Bear 14.30 The Jetsons 15.00 Scooby and Scrappy 15.30 Taz-Mania 16.00 Beetlejuice 16.30 Dexter's Laboratory 17.00 Johnny Bravo 17.30 Cow and Chicken 18.00 Tom and Jerry 18.15 Sylvester and Tweety 18.30 The Flintstones 19.00 Batman 19.30 The Mask 20.00 Scooby-Doo, Where are You! 20.30 Wacky Races 21.00 S.W.A.T. Kats 21.30 The Addams Family 22.00 Help!, ... It*s the Hair Bear Bunch 22.30 Hong Kong Phooey 23.00 Top Cat 23.30 Dastardly and Muttley 24.00 Scooby-Doo 0.30 The Jetsons 1.00 Jabberjaw 1.30 Galtar & the Golden Lance 2.00 Ivanhoe 2.30 Omer and the Starchild 3.00 Blinky Bill 3.30 The Fruitties 4.00 The Real Story of.. 4.30 Blínky Bill TNT 5.00 Lady L 7.00 Hot Millions 9.00 Scaramouche 11.00 Doctor Zhivago 14.45 Mr Skeffington 17.00 Mannquin 19.00 Gigi 21.00 Spymaker, the Secret Life of Ian Flemming 23.00 Viva Las Vegas 0.30 Catlow 2.30 The Fixer The Computer Channel 18.00 Eat My Mouse 18.30 Game Over 18.45 Chips with Everything 19.00 TBC 19.30 Eat My Mouse 20.00 Closedown Discovery Channel 16.00 Rex Hunt's Fishing World 16.30 Zoo Story 17.00 Fírst Flights 17.30 Terra X 18.00 Animal Doctor 18.30 Australian Deserts - An Unnatural Dilemna 19.30 Disaster 20.00 History's Turning Points 20.30 Bush Tucker Man 21.00 Lonely Planet 22.00 Science Detectives 23.00 Wings 24.00 First Flights 0.30 Disaster 1.00 Extreme Machines 2.00 Closedown MTV 5.00 Kickstart 8.00 Non Stop Hits 15.00 Select MTV 17.00 Hitlist UK 18.00 So 90's 19.00 Top Selection 20.00 MTV Data 21.00 Amour 22.00 MTVID 23.00 Superock 1.00 The Grind 1.30 Night Videos NBC 5.00 Europe Today 8.00 European Money Wheel 11.00 Internight 12.00 Time and Again 13.00 Flavors of italy 13.30 VIP 14.00 The Today Show 15.00 Gardening by the Yard 15.30 Interiors by Design 16.00 Time and Again 17.00 Europe la Carte 17.30 VIP 18.00 Europe Tonight 18.30 The Ticket NBC 19.00 Dateline NBC 20.00 Major League Baseball 21.00 Jay Leno 22.00 Conan O'Brien 23.00 The Ticket NBC 23.30 Torn Brokaw 24.00 Jay Leno 1.00 Internight 2.00 VIP 2.30 Travel Xpress 3.00 The Ticket NBC 3.30 Flavors of Italy 4.00 Brian Williams Sky Movies 6.00 Fiddler on the Roof, 1971 9.00 The Hired Heart, 1997 11.00 Home Front, 1987 13.00 Blue Rodeo, 1996 15.00 The Hired Heart, 1997 17.00 Dog's Best Friend, 1997 19.00 Blue Rodeo, 1997 20.30 The Movie Show 21.00 The Craft, 1996 23.00 Mind Breakers, 1996 0.35 A Streetcar Named Desire, 1995 3.10 Hider in the House, 1989 Sky One 7.00 Tattooed 7.30 Games World 7.45 The Simpsons 8.15 Oprah 9.00 Hotel 10.00 Another World 11.00 Days of Our Lives 12.00 Married... 12.30 MASH 13.00 Geraldo 14.00 Sally Jessy Raphael 15.00 Jenny Jones 16.00 Oprah Winfrey 17.00 Star Trek 18.00 The Nanny 18.30 Married... 19.00 Simpson 20.00 Star Trek 21.00 Sliders 22.00 Friends 23.00 Star Trek 24.00 LAPD 1.00 Long Play LTV 6:30 Dzień dobry 7:30 Film anim. 8:00 Teleartel 8:20 Dla całej rodziny 9:35 Świąteczne myśli 10:00 Nowości Kościoła katolickiego 10:05 Program publ. 10:45 Tydzień w Sejmie 14:35 Milioner 14:55 Szanujmy słowo 15:00 W świecie koszykówki 15:30 Dla dzieci 16:20 Telekatalog 16:35 Dla domu 16:55 Serial "Szkoła manekinów" 17:20 Mistrzostwa świata w piłce nożnej. Rumunia - Kolumbia. Podczas przerwy - Wiadomości 19:20 Telegra 19:40 01, 02, 03 19:55 D. Kutraite rozmawia z aktorką N. Gelżinyte 20:30 Panorama 20:50 Mistrzostwa Świata w piłce nożnej. Niemcy - USA. Podczas przerwy - Studio sportowe i loteria 22:50 Festiwal wileński 23:00 Dziennik wieczorny 23:15 Okres twórczy 23:45 Jazz LNK 6:15 Teleshop 6:30 Poranne koło 8:30 Serial "Bez domu jest źle" 9:05 Serial "Słoneczne wybrzeże" 9:50 Serial "Mały detektyw" 10:15 Teleshop 10:45 Z Hollywoodu 11:15 Serial "Klejnot w koronie" 12:10 TV "Lietuvos rytas" 13:05 ABC zdrowia 13:50 Babie lato 14:45 Teleshop 15:00 Serial "Powrót Świętego" 15:50 Serial "Złota klatka" 16:35 Serial "Klinika zachodnia" 17:20 Serial "Bez domu jest źle" 17:50 Serial "Żar młodości" 18:35 Serial "Słoneczne wybrzeże" 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Serial "Poirot" 20:50 N-14 21:05 Babie lato 22:00 Barwy życia 22:30 Film fab. 0:15 N-14 0:30 Magazyn erotyczny Bałtycka TV 6:00 Serial "Dallas" 7:00 Serial "Tak świat się kręci" 8:00 Serial "Esmeralda" 8:45 Serial "Dynastia 2. Colbowie" 9:30 Serial "Telefon zabójstw" 10:30 Tak. Nie 11:30 Humor 12:00 Serial "Skrzydła" 12:30 Program muz. 13:30 Film fab. "Tajemniczy dom" 15:05 Serial "Dallas" 16:00 Program muz. 17:00 Serial "Tak świat się kręci" 18:00 Wiadomości 18:05 Serial "Esmeralda" 18:50-21:00 Program sportowy. W przypadku zmiany programu od godz. 19:00 będą następujące audycje: 19:00 Serial "Szczury wodne" 20:00 Przegląd koszykówki 20:30 Na jednym końcu haczyk 21:00 Serial "Czynnik PSI" 22:00 Serial "Julie Lescaut" 23:40 Film fab. "Zakładnik jednego dnia" 1:10-6:00 Deutsche Welle TV 3 7:00 Kanał muzyczny 7:45 Teleshop 8:00 Serial "Los Marianny" 8:45 Serial "Santa Barbara" 9:35 Serial "Uroczy i dzielni" 10:00 Serial "Grace w opałach" 10:25 Kulinarne show 10:50 POP TV 14:00 Teleshop 14:30 Okna na przyrodę 14:55 Sport na świecie 15:20 Serial "Kosmos: 1999" 16:10 Kino 16:35 Kanał muzyczny 17:20 Serial "Santa Barbara" 18:10 Serial "Los Marianny" 18:55 Kluborama 19:00 Wiadomości 19:15 Sport 19:20 Serial "Uroczy i dzielni" 19:45 Serial "Słoneczny patrol" 20:30 Za rogiem 21:00 Serial "Melrose Place" 21:55 Tego jeszcze nie było 22:50 Serial "Ulica Hudson" 22:50 (???) Wiadomości 22:55 Dziennik podróży 23:25 Film fab. "Sługa" 1:00 Kanał muzyczny VTV 8:00 Film anim. dla dzieci 8:25 Katastrofy tygodnia 8:55 Sportowy tydzień 9:30 Wyniki 10:55 Show I. Demidowa 11:50 Dziękuję za zakup 12:15 Muzyka z filmów 12:30 Z Moskwy 12:45 Film fab. "Cienie znikają w południe" 14:05 Humor 15:00 Kanał muzyczny 15:30 Z Moskwy 15:35 Patrol drogowy 15:50 Podoba się - oglądaj 16:00 Ci, którzy... 16:50 Serial "Dyżurna apteka" 17:30 Rekiny prasy politycznej 18:30 Z Moskwy 19:00 Wiadomości. Dziś w miasteczku 19:15 Jeszcze raz o emeryturach. Wywiad z ministrem opieki społecznej i pracy I. Degutiene 19:45 Towary i usługi 19:55 Film fab. "Wesele" 21:15 Z Moskwy 21:25 Patrol drogowy 21:40 Muzyka z filmów 22:00 Serial "Dyżurna apteka" 22:30 Z Wilna 22:45 Rekiny prasy politycznej 23:40 Kanał muzyczny Vilsat 17:00 Film fab. "Antonella" 18:00 Kanał dla młodzieży 19:55 Warto odwiedzić 20:00 Zatrzymaj się, chwilo 20:30 Zgadnij i dzwoń 20:35 Kalejdoskop zniżek 20:45 Dla dzieci 21:00 Puls Wilna 21:15 Wiadomości (w j. polskim) 21:20 Warto odwiedzić 21:25 Gdzie spędzimy urlop? 21:30 Kłajpedzka TV 22:05 Film fab. "Antonella" 23:05 Kalejdoskop zniżek 23:15 Puls Wilna 23:30 Wiadomości (w j. polskim) ORT Ostankino 14:20 Mistrzostwa świata w piłce nożnej. Anglia - Tunezja 16:30 Serial "Fatalny spadek" 17:15 Godzina szczytu 17:40 Zgadnij melodię 18:10 Poniedziałek z W. Poznerem 19:00 Czas 19:40 Serial "Góral" 20:50 Mistrzostwa świata w piłce nożnej. Niemcy - USA 21:50 Wiadomości 23:00 Film fab. "Sad" RTR 8:05 Serial "Santa Barbara" 9:30 Mistrzostwa świata w piłce nożnej. Jamajka - Chorwacja 10:55 Mistrzostwa NBA 12:30 Film "Czerwony kwiatek" 13:10 Serial "Mały włóczęga" 13:35 Bajka "Królestwo krzywych zwierciadeł" 15:00, 18:00, 21:40 Wiadomości 15:30 Wyścigi samochodowe 16:25 Detektyw "Cena głoy" 18:25 Szczegóły 18:45 Serial "Santa Barbara" 19:45 Mistrzostwa świata w piłce nożnej. Rumunia - Kolumbia 22:00 Oddział dyżurny 22:15 We mgle bzów 22:55 Autoshow